1. Field
The inventive concept relates to an interference cancellation repeater and a method of attenuating signals of the same, and more particularly, to an interference cancellation repeater and a method of attenuating signals of the same for stability of the interference cancellation repeater.
2. Description of the Related Art
A repeater is an electronic device that receives signals and amplifies the signals at a higher or higher power, and retransmits the amplified signals.
When the repeater receives the signals using an identical frequency and retransmits the amplified signals, a feedback phenomenon may occur in which the signals retransmitted from the repeater are received by the repeater again. When the signals fed back to the repeater are directly amplified without interference cancellation, the repeater may become unstable due to oscillation. As a result, an interference cancellation repeater having a function of canceling signals fed back to a repeater, that is, interference signals, is used.
A magnitude ratio of a signal input to the interference cancellation repeater and a signal input to the interference cancellation repeater again after being output from the interference cancellation repeater may be defined as a desired/undesired (D/U) ratio. There is a need for a method of attenuating signals output from the interference cancellation repeater such that the D/U ratio is in an acceptable range of the interference cancellation repeater for stability of the interference cancellation repeater.